Simplify the expression. $7z(4z-4)$
Explanation: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${7z}$ $ = ({7z} \times 4z) + ({7z} \times -4)$ $ = (28z^{2}) + (-28z)$ $ = 28z^{2} - 28z$